Goldfish
Goldfish are gentle, patient animals, found mostly in rivers or streams, though they can travel most bodies of water. They are restricted to fresh waters, and are found in all the lakes surrounding The Keep. Commoners and nobles alike keep them as pets, in fine glass bowls and tanks. Magi who consider themselves wise in the ways of the water generally keep at least one goldfish as a pet, and consult them on matters of lakes and rivers. Along with possessing much knowledge, goldfish help locate eggs beneath the waters and help heal both animals and people. They are like their koi friends in that they have beautiful appearances, and are covered in beautiful, delicate scales. Just one of these scales can ease someone's emotional pain, or help them heal quickly. These fishes are graceful companions, and have bright spirits to match their golden colors. Like the koi fish, they are generally overlooked, but their subtle magic is extremely valuable. The owner of any such fish will find that if they swim with their sweet pet something interesting happens. The goldfish companion enables them to breath under water for short periods of time. This aids a magi greatly in searches for rare eggs beneath the waves, or just in exploring deep waters. Egg This tiny egg is a lovely golden color. Hatchling This beautiful goldfish resembles the sands it so loves to swim above. As it ages, the fish's scales will become even brighter, making it a lovely creature to behold. But adulthood is in the future for this companion, and this little goldfish has nothing more on its mind than play. It swims about quickly, enjoying itself by jumping high out of the water, showing off its incredible agility. Golfish hatchlings are usually seen with the krakens and leviathans, and are extremely playful and always up to something. When not engaged in one of their many games, goldfish hatchlings can be difficult to find. This is because they love to wander off and see what the World has to offer. They explore everywhere they can, as every body of water near The Keep is full of exits for the larger creatures to find their way to deeper waters. Adult This golden fish has matured into a radiant adult. Goldfish never grow as large as koi, but they are much larger than most common fish. Villagers take care to avoid taking their lives, and free them quickly if they are ever caught by mistake. If these fish are seen in the waters around a town, it is a good sign, as goldfish help keep waters healthy. They also use their powers to help underwater plants grow, and can even change the temperature around them. They are able to do so because they possess powers over fresh water. Their magic is quite gentle, helping rivers from dying and making sure life flourishes. When a faint golden glow is seen in the water around them, this is a sure sign that the fish is performing magic. When the water around a koi has actually changed in color, one knows that the goldfish has cast some enchantment. They also have a few other skills, relatively small things that are usually overlooked. These minor powers include the ability to heal, and to cast charms for relaxation. As their sweet temperaments suggest, these mild creatures love assisting all who ask, requiring nothing in return. These companions are often seen caring for their own young and watching over all companions that share the lake with them. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 210 * Obtained from the Pond * Released: May 3rd, 2011 * Artist: GlassWalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Pond-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Fish Category:Water